halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:EhmPehOh
Hi, Halopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:EhmPehOh. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- D93 (Diskussion) 12:40, 10. Sep. 2010 UNSC Ränge 1.US Abzeichen: An mehreren Stellen der Halo Spiele sieht man das das UNSC die gleichen Rangabzeichen wie die US Army, die Navy und das Marine Corps benutzt, würde gerne die stellen sehen an dennen das Gegenteil aufgezeigt wird. Achte nur mal bei der Halo 3 Cutscene im Level "Die Allianz" auf das Abzeichen an Mirandas Kragen oder sieh dir das Bild des Halo 3: ODST Trailers an bei dem auch der Anfänger ein US Abzeichen an der Brust hat. 2.Zu dem Artikel: Ich finde es sehr toll das du das Abzeichen selbst gestaltet hast, jedoch ist deinen Gestaltung nicht belegbar und somit eigentlich nicht angebracht in diesem Wiki ;). 3.Die Dienstgrade: Wenn dir die Artikel zu den Rängen so gefallen kannst du sie ja bearbeiten, lies dir deswegen mal bitte die Verhaltensgrundsätze durch am besten Punkt Nummer 5. Außerdem finde ich es sehr kindisch von dir so etwas auf deine Benutzerseite zu schreiben: "Da hier Beiträge von mir unauthentisch verändert oder gar gelöscht wurden ist mir jedoch irgendwie die Lust daran vergagen hier mit meinem Wissen zu helfen... Schade eigentlich :/." Du hättest mich ja einfach gleich nach der Löschung anschreiben können, das wäre besser als das du so etwas schreibst, ich lasse mich ja auch gerne belehren wenn ich etwas Falsch mache. Deswegen nicht gleich eingeschnappt sein und außerdem kann ich den Artikel ja ohne Probleme wiederherstellen, wenn du mir die richtige Argumente dafür bringst. mfg Kelmo 20:10, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Re:UNSC Ränge 1.Ich glaube da war Bungie wohl einfach zu faul sich neue Rangabzeichen auszudenken achte nur bei dem Bild von Miranda Keyes auf das Rangabzeichen an ihrem Hals das ist das gleiche wie das der US Navy. 2.Wenn das so ist ist das völlig ok. 3.Ich habe nur versucht die Ränge nach meinem Wissen zu gestalten und es tut mir sehr Leid wenn ich hier Fehler gemacht habe. Jedoch muss ich zu meinem Schutz sagen "Jeder macht mal Fehler". mfg Kelmo 14:57, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hey Leute, Fehler sind menschlich. Verzeihen, ist göttlich. Ich verzeihe euch.--DerPete 15:10, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Miranda Keyes Du hast Recht mit dem Rang von Miranda Keyes, sie ist wirklich nur ein Lieutenant Commander. Steht in Dr. Halseys Tagebuch schwarz auf weis und ich habe es einfach überlesen. ^^ Kelmo 00:21, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das große Fan Fiction Wettschreiben 1. Die Geschichten sollen sich an den Halo Kanon halten also wäre es unlogisch wenn du John sterben lassen würdest 2.Es gibt keine Anmeldefrist und bei der Anzahl der User bin ich mir noch nicht zu 100% sicher, natürlich wäre es besser wenn sich viele Melden. Aber am liebsten würde ich ab vier Usern starten. mfg Kelmo 22:42, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Re. :Du kannst neue Figuren erfinden, wie z.B. einen neuen Spartaner. Jedoch solltest du nicht Geschichten umschreiben. Du kannst auch wenn du willst die Geschichte einer Person oder eines Ortes weiterführen obwohl er in den Büchern und Spielen nicht mehr erwähnt wird. So kannst du z.B. eine Geschichte über einen neuen Marine schreiben oder die Geschichte eines Marines weiterführen. Am besten ist es wenn du neue Figuren erschaffst das du sie gut in die Geschichte einfügst und das sie nicht etwas tuen was bereits andere Charaktere getan haben oder noch tuen werden. :mfg Kelmo 12:03, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Zum Thema Fiction. Das was man schreibt ist nicht kanon, egal was man macht. Deswegen gilt es als Fiction. Es ist praktisch egal, was man schreibt. ;)--DerPete 12:08, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::RE II. :::Du kannst sogar bis zu 500 Wörter mehr machen das ist immernoch völlig in Ordnung. mfg Kelmo 10:06, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Tipp Hi EhmPehOh, ein kleiner Tipp: Gallerien kann man mit den Knopf http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb34808/extensions/wikia/WikiaPhotoGallery/images/gallery_add.png erstellen.--DerPete 19:11, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Gute Arbeit Also ich muss sagen Hut ab, die Artikel die du in letzter Zeit erstellt hast sind sehr informativ und gut ausgearbeitet, weiter so ;D. Wir hatten anfangs zwar meinugsverschiedenheiten aber es freut mich das ich dich nicht vergrault habe^^. mfg Kelmo 20:05, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hey EhmPehOh du leistest hier auf dieser Seite echt was, weiter so MfG,Spartan-T14 FF-Wettbewerb Hoi, wollte dir noch gratulieren zum verdienten ersten Platz im FF-Wettbewerb. Hast da echt ne klasse Arbeit abgeliefert. Hat mir sehr gefallen wie flüssig das alles war, nur weiter so! (Scarface88 01:09, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC)). Erstellen einer Kategorie-Seite Füge die Kategorie falls noch nicht vorhanden, der Seite deiner Wahl hinzu. Im anschluss daran klickst du auf die Kategorie, woraufhin du eine Seite dazu erstellen kannst. Schreibe auf die Kategorie Seite einfach einen Satz wie z.B. Hier sind alle Personen, Gegenstände oder Ort des ...... aufgelistet. mfg Kelmo 14:00, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) RE: FF-Wettbewerb Hehe, ich dachte eher du gewinnst und ich hatte letzendlich recht ^^ Ich musste halt den zweiten Part wegstreichen, wos nur um die Flood und die Eliten ging (Ekelgoreszene ahoi), weil ich sonst die Wortzahl überschritten hätte, deswegen kam die Flood etwas zu kurz und das gab wohl Punkteabzug. Deine FF war da schön ausgewogen mit den ganzen UNSC-Leuts und dem ganzen Konflikt, das hat mir super gefallen, gerade die eine, die den Schakal messert, das erinnert mich an meine eigene ODST-Braut mit den fiesen Messerspielchen XD Ja, logo bin ich wieder dabei! Immer wieder gern, wenn ich wieder was von dir lesen kann. Hast nen klasse Schreibstil, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich eher ein Fan von Allianz-FFs bin =) (Scarface88 12:08, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC)) Xbox Live Hey hast du list mal etwas Matchmaking in Halo Reach zu spielen? Müsstest du mir mal deinen Gamertag sagen^^ StrohMasterchief Halo Galaxy Joha Mumpo habs versucht aber da steht immernoch das die E-Mail adresse geblockt ist da, mhh tja muss ürgendwie jetzt weiter versuchen ^^ ... *Räusper... Seid ihr überhaupt mal da ? Ich warte schon seid Wochen und irgendwie ist niemand da, wenn das absicht ist dann...ist das nicht witzig!!! Genervte Grüsse "Liz" LA-775 15:36, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also, ich will ja nicht stören, aber ich habe gelsen das du da bist könntest du dann, wenn du willst, in den Chat kommen ? --- Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 13:58, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) << Okaj, die Unterschrift erkennt man hier nicht: Ich bins Liz. Fehler Hey Mumpo, ich wollte mich heute bei HG anmleden kann ds aber nicht. Die SCHEI? Seite Web de geht immer noch nicht, und ich habe meinen Vater auch schon nachgefragt ob er nachschauen kann, und er ist grad dabei. -Greenhorn 20:51, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Frage: wie kann man bei diesem wettbeweb mitmachen? Wenn du das Fan-Fiction Wettschreiben meinst, musst du auf die Seite vom FF Wettschreiben gehen, und deinen Namen hinzufügen (über "Bearbeiten"). Achso, beim nächsten mal am besten deinen Nick auch in Benutzerdiskussionsseiten hinzufügen, damit ich weiß wer mir ne Frage stellt '';). EhmPehOh 16:57, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC)'' Seite formatieren Hi Mumpo, Ich hab ein Problem beim FF-Wettschreiben. ich hab meine Geschichte in word verfasst und würde sie nun gerne einfügen, aber mir hauts da immer was bei der formatierung durcheinander so dass der Text immer in die Überschriften übergeht. Es ist halt überhaupt nicht mehr übersichtilich... Tayler 17:31, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bild(er) ohne Lizenz Hallo ! Vielen Dank für das Hochladen neuer Dateien. Halopedia freut sich über jedes Bild, welches Artikel sinnvoll ergänzen kann. Leider fehlt jedoch eine Angabe über die Lizenz und/oder die Quelle. Trage daher einfach die Informationen und die passende Lizenzvorlage auf der Dateiseite nach. Siehe zu diesem Thema auch Hilfe:Lizenzen. Dies ist ein automatisch generierter Hinweis. --Superintendant Keep it clean! 18:13, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) *Datei:Aszod Abwrackwerft 3.jpg *Datei:Aszod Abwrackwerft 2.jpg *Datei:Aszod Abwrackwerft 1.jpg *Datei:Krähennest 2.jpg *Datei:Krähennest 1.jpg *Datei:Schiffsmeister 1.jpg *Datei:Flood Spore 1.jpg *Datei:119.png *Datei:Regenerator 2.jpg *Datei:Regenerator 1.png *Datei:Arche 6.gif *Datei:Arche 5.jpg *Datei:Arche 4.JPG *Datei:Arche 3.jpg *Datei:Arche 2.jpg *Datei:Arche 1.jpg *Datei:James-005.png *Datei:Guta 1.png *Datei:Guta 2.jpg Sauber bleiben, Junge! Backslash153 19:54, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) / backslash153 Sauber bleiben, Junge !! ^-^ Backslash153 19:58, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC)